nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Platform Panic: Fanfiction Edition
Platform Panic: Fanfiction Edition is AustinCarter4Ever's first fanfiction based around an iOS game. It features OCs from some of her fanfictions. Gameplay This game plays the same as Platform Panic. The goal is to get as far as possible without dying while collecting coins. Modes There are three modes in Platform Panic: Fanfiction Edition. Story Mode In this mode, you get to play as ALL CHARACTERS and they all have a reason for being held in suspended animation. Like Regular Mode, you have to collect as many coins as possible before falling off-screen. Every time the player gets to the 10th room, there's a boss. The 10th time that the player gets to the 10th room, they encounter the final boss. Regular Mode Get as far as possible without dying. Challenge Mode Characters are stripped of their added abilities and the objective is to get as far as possible without dying. In addition, there are more enemies but also more coins despite the fact that in this mode, all characters are unlocked. You can also earn trophies in this mode depending on what you do and you can also spend coins so that you can change the color of the trophy. The bosses from Story Mode return and they're encountered every 10 rooms. Even if the player beats the final boss, they can continue the challenge. Characters 'Carter, Austin '- The character you start out with. He has the ability to make double jumps. Squeakies (Submitted by mah boi Dek!!!!) - The second character you can unlock for 60 coins. He rolls around in a hamster ball that allows him to take an extra blow from enemies. Hallbert (Suggested by my awesume friend Master of Plasma!!!!) - The third character you can unlock for 100 coins. Unlike the last two entries, he has two abilities: Wall Jumping and Enemy Slashing. Due to having two abilities, however, he is slower than Carter and Squeakies. Enemies Gold Head Robots - Unlike the Gold Headed Robots from the original, they try homing in on you. Luckily, they can be defeated this time with a few jumps to their heads. Gold Head Dogs - Fast enemies that can be defeated in one hit. Zombie Gold Head Robots - Like one of their live counterparts, they move by bouncing. They move slower and only take one hit to be defeated. Bosses 10th Room (1st Time) - Giant Gold Head Bird 10th Room (2nd Time) - Giant Gold Spider 10th Room (3rd Time) - Giant Gold Robot 10th Room (4th Time) - Giant Gold Head Frog 10th Room (5th Time) - Giant Gold Worm 10th Room (6th Time) - Giant Gold Octopus 10th Room (7th Time) - Giant Gold Bear Gallery Squeakiez.png|Squeakies (Submitted by Deklaswas) Gold-Headed Dogs.png|Gold Headed Dog (By Deklaswas) CarterPlatformPanicFFE.png|Carter's appearance in this game Robot Head.png|Zombie Gold Head Robot (By Deklaswas)! GoldHeadBird.png|Giant Gold Head Bird! Kaw Kaw!!!! Where Can I Buy This? Sadly, this doesn't exist. But if it did exist, I would give it away for free and get revenue from ads. Story The story opens with Carter managing to free himself from stasis by tipping over the glass tube he's encased in. He dries himself off, looks around and wonders where he is. He calls out for his best buddy Bennet with no avail. A robot that heard the commotion storms into the room to deal with Carter. Carter tries asking where he is, but the robot attacks him because it's set to one command. Suprised, Carter double jumps on the robot and flees the room to look for help. After he leaves, it's revealed that the robot wasn't defeated and it calls for backup (it later appears as a Zombie Gold Head Robot) Quotes (Story and Challenge Modes Only) Giant Gold Head Bird "Kaw Kaw! An intruder?! You won't get past me, munchkin!" - Upon entering Room 10 "You defeated me?! Impossible!!!!" - Upon defeat Giant Gold Spider "An intruder?! You'll make the perfect supper for me!" - Upon entering Room 20 "I wanted to devour you, but your skills devoured my life..." - Upon defeat Giant Gold Robot "GIVE UP NOW. VICTORY IS FUTILE!" - Upon entering room 30 "YOU HAD A 0% CHANCE OF WINNING!!!! HOW DID I LOSE?!" - Upon defeat Credits AustinCarter4Ever - Writer of this page + Minor Picture Adder Deklaswas - Major Picture Adder I'll work more on this later! Stay tuned! Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Article needs image Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Games Category:Apps